High School's Unpredictable
by DaY aNd NiGhT-Jess and GG
Summary: Reneesmee 16 yrs old helps with an anniversy party and starts school. OC are in this story but are not good guy's so to speak. More than one plot twist. Please read and review I update alot and i love reviews and thanx everone 4 readin i got to 1000 hits
1. Anniversary Part 1

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **_

_*****Ok so this is my first fanfiction and I tried my best with the whole grammar thing. The story takes place after Reneesme is 16 physically when she's only almost five years old. So yeah, enjoy and please review.**_

**Freshman Year **

**~Anniversiry (part 1)~**

_**Renesmee P.O.V-**_

_**Beep Beep Beep**_, went my alarm clock in my ear. I got up to cut it off, and went to take a shower. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom to my dismay It wasn't pretty. Iwas wearing a tank top with a pair of short and my hair was a mess. I had forgotten to wash it last night after I picked everything out of it. "I gotta wash my hair" I muttered, "I am soooo goin to kill Jake."

_**Yesterday he came by after me, my mom, dad, and auntie alice went hunting. It just finished snowing outside and uncle Emmette and Jasper were in the front yard having an really out of control snow ball fight. Well I think it was snowball fight if you include them trying wrestle each other every ten minutes when one of them got mad. We were coming back home when Jacob, in wolf form, tackled me sending us both into the nearby river. "JAKE!" I snarled. He made a rumbling noise which could only mean he was laughing. I gave him the**_ _you might run look__**. He looked at me with the best puppy dog stare he could give. I touched his noise and sent him an image of what happened last time he tackled me. **_

_*******flashback*******_

_It was the day after my 15__th__ birthday. I pounced on him and we wrestled untiled we ended up hitting/ knocking a few trees down and dad came to break us up. There was a plus side no squirells and chipmunks were hurt in the process, I think I did hear something sqeak, hehe. _We looked each other and laughed. _**I took my hand off of his noise and got up to splash water on him. Mom and auntie Alice found us and for us to get out of the river so we could back home before grandpa got home from work. It was already two days before grandma and grandpa's anniversery. Grandma was already all over the house and needed mom and aunt alice's help with everything for the party. **_

I came out of shower and put my hair in a ponytail. "Well atleast I still got my curls maybe I should…" I started. WHAM!, "Don't you dare do what I just saw you would do to your hair Renesmee Cullen!" yelled aunt alice as stromed in my room and almost broke the handle off of my bedroom door. I just stood there staring. "I'll fix it after you get dressed and come down stairs" she said. I quirked my eyebrow at her and glared at me until she left. "Ok Ok, fine I just take it out the ponytail" I said.

CRASH! **What was that? **"Rosalie, Jacob take it outside, NOW!" said grandma Esme "Oh crap, not again" I sighed as I left my bathroom to be greeted by a demin pair of dark blue jeans and graphic white t-shirt layed out onto my bed. **Alice, I thought as I shook my head. **I put on my cloths and took my hair out of the ponytail and grabed my cell as I closed my bedroom door. **What did they break this time? **I was halfway down the stairs when I started to smell breakfast: eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, pancakes, AB positive and waffles? **What is this a breakfast buffet?**

I got to living only to be greeted by unlce emmette staring at the T.V. like it break at any moment. "Yeah, that's what im talking about touch doown!" he yelled at the T.V. as he jumped off of the couch. Uncle Jasper was sitting in the love seat looking Emmett. "Who's winning?" I asked. He looked at me " Good morning, sorry about Alice she didn't really give me enough time to stop her." he said after he began walking my way. "Oh and to answer your question, does it really matter, I think you've been part of this family to realise that?" he said as he smirked at me. "Right, where aunt alice at now?" I asked. "With your grandmother, their still going over everything you know how your aunt." He said as he shooked his head. "Ha a perfectionist" I sighed. "I HEARD THAT!" yelled Alice from the kitchen. Uncle Jasper smiled and nodded for me to go to kitchen. "Maybe you should go it might calm your aunt down" He whispered in my ear. We both know she heared him anyway. He walked right back to his spot on the couch.

I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the same wonderful smell I greeted by while I coming down the stairs. GRUMBLE, I looked down at my stomach. Just as heard laughing all across the house. I blushed I walked further until I saw aunt Alice at the end of the kitchen table halfway covered in food and the other half in papers. I decided the food half would be better. Grandma was no where to be found. "She went out to get a few finishing touches with Edward and Bella." She said without looking up from the papers she was looking at. She knew I was going to ask. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked up behind to see what she was doing. "Guest list?" I asked. "Yeah I'm reviewing it right quick" she said " Over half are coming, this is so exciting!" She squealed. "Yeah we might actually get to surprise him this time, with out someone giving it away. " I said as I laughed. I went over to the counter to get me a plate and a cup. Alice giggled, "I know this might actually , and if you were that hungry I could of sent your breakfast up this morning with someone when you woke up." She said. "It's alright I don't eat that much human food anyway", I said getting me a cup of AB positive from the fridge, I sat on the otherside of the table and ate my breakfast.

_**Jacob P.O.V-**_

I was in the living room with Emmette, Edward and Jasper watching a football game when Blondie came down stairs after Alicie rushed up them with a look of pure shock and anger on her face in a split second. Jasper told me to think nothing of it, Nessie's fine so I relaxed. She walked over to the end of the couch Emmette was sitting on and sat on his lap " Hey babe" said Emmett. She smiled and kissed him. "Eww gross get a room!" I yelled at Blondie. It's gotten to the point where I can't even remember her real name. Ha I laughed in my head. Edward chuckled on spot on the love seat with Jasper. I snapped out of it just in time to miss a couch pillow aimed directly at my face. "Ha missed, what you got nothing harder to throw?" She snalered at me. "Dog" she said as she got off of Emmett and pucked him in his arm for laughing at my challenge. "Ow!" Emmett said with a pout aimed at Blondie. "Round 5" said Edward as he reclined in the chair, "You've only been here for an hour and twenty minutes Jacob give it a rest you might get your wish this time." He closed his eyes. _**I didn't start this, remember bloodsucker. **__I though. _"I know and good luck trying to finishing it." He said without opening an eye. I looked back at Blondie to see her back on Emmett. "Aww come on this IS called the LIVING ROOM instead of the BEDROOM for a reason Blondie." I explained I was standing in front of the glass coffee table in the room. Before I new it she pounced on me and there went the table. CRASH! "Rosalie, Jacob take it outside, NOW!" yelled Esme. _**OOOOOh know I remember her name, huh. **_I looked at Edward and he was smirking. _**Hey stay in your own head!**_"I can't help it your amusing me" he said. I grumble about the lack of privacy in this house."Come on dog" Rosalie yelled while she was picking up the piece of glass. Emmett pitched in to help us with a big grin on his face.

Edward, Esme, and Bells went off to do more last minute anniversery crap before the Doc came home while we finishing cleaning up. I offered to take it outside and Blondie wanted to come along to show me where. I got to the trash bin outside turned around and saw her crouched and ready to spring. "Bring it on" I smirked. It went on like this for five minutes until, GRUMBLE. _**That could only be one sound, I thought, Nessies up. **_I laughed and saw Rosalie smile. "We'll settle this later mutt!" she said as she ran to the house. I ran trying to beat her there, but she wasn't making it easy. I picked up speed and so did she. We got to the front doors and Emmett decided to help me out and grabed Rosalie in a bear hug before we got to the kitchen walkway. "HA LOSER!" I yelled in their direction. She glared at me like she wanted to rip my head off like usual. I grined and sniffed food nearby. "Finally foooood!" I yelled as I entered the kitchen.

_**N/A: That's it. Now click on the Magical button labeled Review, and tell me what you think. **_


	2. Anniversay Part 2

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **_

_******Sorry in the first chapter Renesmee is 15, not 16. **_

**~Anniversary (part 2)~**

_**Reneesme P.O.V-**_

"HA LOSER!" **Was that Jake? **"Finally foooood!" **Yep that was Jake. **I thought as I bit into my blueberry pancake. **How am I suppose to be replusive this, mmmmm. ** "Nice tummy growl Ness couldn't have done it betta myself." He said leaning on the side of the table closest to me grinning from ear to ear. I hit him on arm. "Not funny" I said with pout. "So what did you break now?" I said looking him in the eyes. "Uhhhh, shouldn't you finish what you were eating first, breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he said grabbing a plate in one hand and a cup of orange juice in the other. "Jake" I said clearly not wanting to change the subject, "What was it? I heard Grandma from upstairs after I got of the shower." I looked at him. He gave me his puppy dog eyes again. I glared. He tried again and I hit him at the back of his head. "Spill" I said with my arms crossed. **My pancakes are getting cold you might want to hurry, I thought as I touched his arm. **"Fine" He grumbled. He told me what he said and what happened when he came back in the house. Alice laughed. That was the first time she took her hands off of the papers. I smiled , shook my head, and drunk up the last of my AB positive. He was sitting in chair scarfing down everything on his plate. I glared at him and touched his arm that was holding the plate still. **You know I can never finish eating when you do that. ** He stopped, swallowed and looked at my plate with his eyebrow quirked up. "Go for it…wait not the pancakes… if you want to keep that arm….Jake…stop it…I mean it!" I said struggling to keep my pancakes. He was trying to eat them. "Jake if you don't move your hand…" I growled.

"Haha…you two are prefect or each other….oh their back got to go I'm going to meet them at car… I can't wait to show you what they bought!" Alice said in the middle of our fighting. I looked and Jake He looked at me, "Betcha I can beat you there" I told Jake right after I was out of my chair and headed for the door. He cheated as usual. "No fair!" I yelled. "Its not my fault you always fall for it." He said sticking his tounge out at me. I glared him, we finally got everything in the house mom and dad were trying to figure out where to hide it by tomorrow the party started at seven when grandpa would be off of work grandma suppose to take him to a movie while all the guest arrived.

_**Jacob P.O.V-**_

I took in the last box from the car and put it on the floor in the living. **How did they fit all of them in that car?, I thought. **"Trust me you don't wanna know my mother can be really determined somtimes" said Edward. **Hmph, I thought I smirked and walked over to Nessie. **"So what do you want to do now" I asked Nessie. "Hmm, oh sorry Jake I gotta help mom and them unpack and figure out where all of this going" she said. Beeeez Beeeez Beeeez, my phone was ringing. It was Seth.

"Whats up" I said

"Hey Jake, Sam needs you over here ASAP" he said.

"Fine, I'll be there in sec" I told him. I closed my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Sorry Ness I gotta…" I started. "I know go ahead" she said smiling. **What did do to deserve her? I thoght instead I said. **"What would I do with out you" I asked. "Hmmm… let me think….die?" She said laughing. "Haha very funny" I said. "Jake we're best friends, you've known me since birth… and I've known that when your cell rings its most likely them…now go" she explained. "Fine, I'll be back as soon as I can." I said walking to the door backwards. "Don't rush!" Blondie screamed from kitchen. I was halfway tempted to say something that would make Nessie angry with me for a day, but I didn't want to miss the anniversay party tomorrow. "Watever, go suck face Emmett for all I care you'll barely know I'm here leech" I said running for door into the woods.

_**Reneesme P.O.V-**_

"Jake leave it's eleven pm go home!" I said pushing him out the door. Him and Rose were at it again and if they broke one more thing Esme would kicked them both out. They already broke something when Jake had gotten back from Emily's house after Seth called. **Hmm he never told me what happened. He looked at Dad and I knew he told him something in that mind of his. I'll find out later**.

**Jacob P.O.V- **

"Aww come on Nessie… give me a break Dads sleep already anyways him and Charlie went fishing this afternoon let me stay" He whined. "No go see ya tomorrow, k?" She said holding the door so I could leave. "Fine see ya". I went to the house and got on my bed the last thing I remember was glow of the lamp in my closet of a bedroom.

_**Reneesme P.O.V-**_

I woke up to the smell of more blueberry pancakes. I pushed the button to turn my alarm clock off. Grandpa must of left for work already. **Hmm I wonder if Grandma is mad about him forgetting their anniversary he usually takes the day off and sends all of us on a vacation. **I got up brushed my teeth, ate my breakfast, took a shower, grabed a pair a jean and black tee and ran down stairs. There was something shiney going all the way down the stair case and up in spirals. I slept in the main house of again instead of our cottage in the woods. Mom and Dad have been stuffing it with all of the decorations for the party. Their was decorations all over the house. The couches were missing and the T.V. was tucked into the corner. The room looked different more like a ball room in a castle rather then a living room. One name entered my mind **Alice. I thought shaking my head. She must have been up all night decorating as soon she was sure Grandpa was asleep. **

"Hey sleepy head your're up late… Jakes called three since you were asleep asking if he could over to help you" Mom said. I looked around, and looked at her. "Rose picked up the last time and well…" she said trying to read my face. "Ahh, he called me I talked to him. He shouldn't come over yet any ways he considered a guest this time for this party. What time is it?" I asked. "Half past five you might want to find your Aunt she wanted to give you a dress she went and bought at noon. She wanted you to try it on as soon as you came down stairs oh and to do your hair! I think she's outside putting up the lights!" she said walking to kitchen.

I turned around just to come in contact with Alice. "A mom said.." I started. "Ah, up the stairs I got it right here… go" she said. I looked in the mirror at a girl I didn't recognize, since my birthday, Aunt Alice loves to put make up on me and give me more curls then the ones I already have. I wore a bueatiful dark purple dress and a silver necklace I got for my birthday form grandman and grandpa I went well with the dress. I'm not much for jewelry Dad says it's a trait I got from mom. "Perfect don't touch it" she said giving me the _I mean it _look."Sure Sure" I said. I went down stairs while Alice zoomed out of the roomed to get dressed. I went down the stairs and saw that some of the guest had arrived early.

Ding Dong, Dad got the door and opened it to let Seth and the gang in. Aww I've never seen Seth in a suite he looks so adorable. I got to the bottom of the steps just as Jake walked through the door. He looked up stared at me for a whole minute. I started to have this butterfly feeling in my tummy. Seth hit him in the back of head to get him out of his daze. "Hey man you still there… I know she looks hot but she's mine." Said Seth. "Ha you wish"said Jake. "Bet I'll get the first dance form her tonight."said Seth. I shook my head and walked to kitchen. I was talking to Dad when Jake came over and looked at Dad, he left but not without smirking. I looked at him and Jake confused. Jake wore a plain old black suite, I think he got it from Sam. No shirt underneath just the jacket. **Show off**. "Let me guess Alicia treated you like her little Barbie doll again?" he said smirking. Same old Jake. "Ha that obvisious?" I asked. "Pretty much" He said. It got quite. "Want to d…" he started. "Hey Ness wanna dance with me I love this song!" asked Seth. I looked at Jake. "Go ahead he's been bouncing off the walls since we got here… have fun… oh and I'll try and keep the guys from destroying the buffet table" he said with a smirk. I smiled and walked over the Energizer Bunny who asked me to dance.

"OK EVERYBODY THEY'LL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES… EMMETT CUT OFF THE MUSIC… EDWARD, ROSE AND BELLA GET THE LIGHTS AND THE LIGHTS DOWN THE PATH ITS TO DARK FOR HIM TO NOTICE THEIR COMING FROM THE MOVIES PEOPLE HIDE AND WAIT FOR THEM TO COME THROUGH THE DOOR TO SURPRISE HIM REMEBER WHAT I WROTE ON THE INVITATION!"Yelled Alice from the dance floor. Everthing got quite. Then, " SURPRIIIIISE, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY CARLISLE AND ESME!" yelled everyone in the room. I was standing near my dad, mom, uncle jasper, and jacob. The party was a blast. We spent all night cleaning up everything. Jacob wanted to stay over so I gave him my room to sleep in while I helped clean the house up. I wasn't gona get any sleep way the party ended at five am. **I wonder why he was so tried. There was no need to wear himself out. Hmm he did smell like he had been running through the woods but what did that have to Sam and Seth calling him over to Emily's. He still didn't tell me what was up but he told Dad in his head and he ran off to tell Alice and the rest. Somethings wrong. **I dropped everything I was holding and ran to find Alice she had to tell me, she sucks at lieing to me.

**N/A: Wow two chapters in one day. Hehe im getting the hang of this. Hope you like it. I'll try and post as much as I can. Enjoy.**

**PS- Click on review and you will when a 1,000 dollars. Sike. It's another chapter. ****  
**


	3. Frustration and Fear

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **_

_*****Yaaaay well atleast I'm getting better at not missings a few words. If there's some sentences you can't figure out let me know. **___

_**~Frustration and Fear~**_

_**Renesmee P.O.V-**_

"Damn it!" I yelled as I stomped all the way to the couch and pouted when I sat down. "Renesmee…" Dad said trying to calm me down. "NO…Why Dad?...Why can't I know, I sick of it everyone else knows but me I can defend for self so tell me!" I complained. He sighed "Iknow that you'll know in time when we think it is right." He said. "Hmph" I said. "Don't be mad with Alice she did what was best for you." He explained. "Dad this is Alice we're talkining about I can't be mad her…but I really want to know so I went to her but she got to you before I could talk to her…I just don't want to be left out." Is said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "In time my daughter." He said leaning on the couch to look me in the eye's to see if I was alright. "Yeah Yeah…go be Auntie Alice's body guards again with Uncle Jasper" I said putting my tounge out at him. He kissed my forehead and left.

_*******flashback*******_

**He still didn't tell me what was up but he told Dad in his head and he ran off to tell Alice and the rest. Somethings wrong. **I dropped everything I was holding and ran to find Alice she had to tell me, she sucks at lieing to me. I sprinted to find her smell somewhere in the house. I went outside and found her taking down the lights from a tree when she paused after Dad yelled at her to get out of the tree. She lept down from the tree. My dad and Uncle Jasper came out of now where and go t in front of her. **Damn, I thought. Dad told her I why I was coming. Hmph stupid mind reading thing. **I stopped. She couldn't look me in eye. "Tell me" I said looking at her and dad with the saddest eyes I could make. "Renes…" Started Alice. **Yes, I said in my head. **"No!" Yelled Dad. Alice grew quite and Uncle Jasper went to hug her. I glared and Dad and ran back towards the house.

_**Jacob P.O.V-**_

"Jake wake up you're falling asleep" Ness said as she laughed. We were dancing to a slow song. Usually I would be messing around with her, but know I was so tired the floor in the living room was looking more and more comfortable. "Jake…ok you know what go upstairs and go to sleep instead of sloucing on me if this keeps up you'll make both of us fall to the floor with you on top. Do you know ho heavy you were? " She said in one sentence. "Hmm doesn't sound half bad" I said smirking. She punched my arm. "Ow you said it not me!" I said pouting. She sighed "Stairs now!" she said. "Fine mom!" I yelled running upstair to her room. I went in her room and practically dived onto the bed. I was out instently.

_**Renesmee P.O.V-**_

"Renesmee" yelled mom from who knows where. "Yes ma" I yelled back. **Where was she? **"Go in the kitchen and that welcoming letter from the school for your first day and read it. It's been in there for a whole week. School starts in two days, well maybe one it's already six in the morning…now go!" She yelled. "Aw man do I have to?" I whispered. "Yes" She yelled. **Damn where ever she was she was getting closer. **"Why can't grandma just home school me more I'm already a sophmore in college" I said. Whoosh. I could feel mom behind me. I turned around towards her and looked at the floor so I wouldn't have to see her eyes. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" she yelled. **Yep she was pissed. I'll just stay quiet. **"Two weeks ago you still bouncing off of the walls about it now you want to stay home just when I just got your Dad to agree with it?" She said. "I just..don't want to go alright" I pouted. She saw right through me at calmed down. ** Hehe it's a gift no one can be mad at me for long. **"Your're scared about your first day aren't you?" she asked looking me in my eyes. "Yeah" I whispered. "You're most special girl I know Renesmee you'll do find, I know it and everyone will be there to help…now go get the letter." She said hugging me and turning me around towards the kitchen. "Ok" I said. I turnind around and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the kitchen. **Prince George High school would like to Welcome you to your freshman year at our school… Sooooo much fun. I said as I read the rest of letter. **

**N/A: Ok so now you know. Renesmee and yer family moved about 40 minutes away from Forks. So they wouldn't be to far from Jacob, Charlie, and everyone else. I made this chapter short. **

**PS- please review **


	4. Hormones and My First Day Of School

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **_

_*****Ok I put a flash back in Chapter 3 one for Nessie and One for Jacob. I forgot ot switch up the paragraghs but ill do it when I finish. Jacob was a sleep whe Nessie went to find Alice or else she would have went to him first. **_____

_**Sorry **____** here's **__**CHAPTER 4**_

_**~I Have Hormones and My First Day of School~**_

_**Jacob P.O.V-**_

I smelled something sweet real close to my nose. **Nessie, I thought and smiled.** Yawn. **I should get up.** "Hey dog get it up so I can disinfect the covers on her bed. YOUR SMELLING UP THE WHOLE HOUSE!" yelled Blondie. I snuggled as much as I could onto Nessie's covers getting my scent everywhere. **Ha, I thought, let's see how Blondie likes that. **

I got up, took a shower, and washed my hair. I left the bathroom and went down stairs. Edward was helping Emmett with furniture. "Jacob you're up Bella thought you went into a coma" he said. "Yeah Yeah, what time is it?" I asked. "Ten past eleven, you've been asleep for most of the day." said Edward. "Ha and you've been driving Rose crazy by leaving Nessie's door wiiiide open while you were asleep. She walked by when she was leaving our room at inhaled your scent. I had to grab her before she pounced on your ass" Emmett said smiling "She sprinted into Nessie's room and to the wash room in two seconds while you were in the shower. Ha know that I think about it that was a new record." I laughed.

I looked around the room. **Hmm no Ness, I wonder where she went. ** "She's outside, Jacob" said Edward.

_**Renesmee P.O.V- **_

I was lying down outside looking at the stars. "Hmmm, one more day…" I was thinking about what I would wear for my first day of school, well after I begged Alice not to help me pick out my own cloths.

I heard something running in the distance and then next thing I know a wet tongue was licking my face. "Ugh gross Jake, ha ha ha, stop it!" I said while laughing. He grumbled and stopped licking my face instead he made his eyes level with mine. I looked at him. ** Wow I never noticed that his eyes were deep chocolate brown. **I started to get lost and forgot what I was doing.** Wait, wait wait wait! What am I thinking? This is Jake I'm talking about. **I felt Jake poke my cheek with his nose to snap me out of it. "Huh oh, sorry Jake" I said. He tilted his head to right. I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking. He whimpered when I didn't say anything. "Ok Ok , it was nothing just thinking about my first day of school." I told him. He looked at me then I heard grumble again. He was laughed. He got off of me and ran into the woods. "Jake?" I yelled. He walked out with a pair of cut off denim jeans. He sat down and motioned for me to come over and sit on his lap. Jakes always has been like a big brother to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "You think too much ya know that" he breathed while he had his face in my hair. I laughed "Whatever, I wish…"" I started. "What?" Jake asked. "That time could stand still" I said I was getting sleepy. "Ha your just saying that because you love being this close to me when I'm half way naked" Jake said. I knew he was smirking at his perverted comment. He was lucky I was too tired to hit him again. **Though that was part of it but he doesn't need to know that, hehe. **"Shhh, teddy bear." I replied back.

He leaned back and brought me with him. "You look beautiful" he said out of nowhere while tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and looking me in my eyes. I blushed. Then it clicked. "Jacob Black you are not getting another piece of Grandpa and Grandma's cake!" I said poking his stomach. He laughed. I laid on top of his chest smiling. **He just said it to get more cake…right? He looked sincere. Hmm? I'm too tired to think right now.** The last thing I could remember until I fell asleep was the feel of his chest vibrating from laughter.

_**~~~TIME SKIP (FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL)~~~**_

Beep Beep Beep, WHAM!

The alarm clock hit the floor. I got up and put it in the trash can since there was no way it would be able to work now. I walked to the closet and looked to find my outfit Aunt Alice picked out for me.

I know I know I was supposed to pick out my own outfit for today but we made a deal. I would let her do my first outfit for today and the rest of the days were mine unless I asked her. I decided to go with a school girl kind of type outfit rather than wearing an almost four hundred dollar Gucci dress, that was sooo not my style. It included a black polo shirt, with a Gucci blue plaid silk banded waist skirt, a tie that hung loose but was the same pattern as the skirt and a pair of blue Converse AS Specialty Ct X-Hi.

I decided to curl my hair and put it in a side ponytail with bang on the other side. I ran down the stairs to be greeted by grandma and everyone else in a line like they were about to take a picture. **Wait no no no, Grandma. **Dad laughed "Come on it was going to happen anyway. " I took my spot in line and then took three profile pictures by myself and with everyone else separately. Finally Grandma ran out of space on Digital camera. She went to the kitchen, came out and handed me my lunch box. "Thanx grandma" I said then I kissed her cheek and ran outside to meet mom and dad in his Volvo. The others rode with Uncle Emmett in his Jeep.

_**~~~In the Secretary's office~~~**_

"Alice Cullen…Edward Cullen…Emmett Cullen…Isabella Cullen…Renesmee Cullen… Jasper Hale …and Rosalie Hale" said the secretary when she was giving us our schedules. "Okay so three freshman and four sophomores, Welcome to Prince George High. You can proceed to your first period classes and have a nice day."

I checked my schedule I had Biology, Algebra 1, Lunch, Physical Education, Study Hall, and Civics. Mom and Dad had Biology and Algebra 1 with me. All of us would meet up with us at Lunch, which meant the rest of the day I was on my own.

We made it to our first class and sat in the back of the class. The teacher introduced us to the class. His name was Mr. Benson aka Mr. B. We were getting our books today and getting to know everyone. He put us into groups of two. My mom slash SISTER was sitting with my dad slash BROTHER. I turned around to ask her if she would sit with me, but she said she trying to keep dad from ripping off almost every guys head off in the class. I turned around and laughed. Then a girl in a purple short sun dress with black leggings and a nice pair of purple Converse All Star Knee Hi came and sat beside me.

"Nice skirt" said the girl putting her book bag down. "Umm thanx, Converse All Stars?" I asked writing down notes. "Yeah, I'm Amber your part of the new kids right?" Amber asked. "Yep three sisters and three brothers." I said. "Wow a full house" she replied. "I only have one brother and I'm still trying to get rid of him maybe I could introduce you two?" she asked. "Sure" I said and then that's when I actually felt like I could make it through the day without dying.

_**~~~Lunch~~~**_

Mom walked with Dad hand in hand while I walked behind them into the cafeteria. He was getting better about the whole getting rid of every boy in the whole school. **It's not my fault boy's go to this school with corrupt minds their teenagers get over it. **Dad turned around to glare at me. I smiled and walked faster so I was in front and closer to safety of my "brother's" and "sister's".

_*****flashback*****_

"Hey babe did it hurt?" a boy said standing by his locker across the hall. We were getting ready to meet the gang in the cafeteria. "Did what hurt?" I asked. "When you fell from heaven" he said smiling. "Aww, sweet" I said. Then Dad was in front me glaring at guy until he realized he should run. "Next time don't reply like that, you have no idea what he was thinking." my "brother" explained. I quirked my eye brow at him confused. "Sorry…Edward" I said. **Man this harder than I thought.**

_*****end flashback*****_

I walked over to the table and took a seat next to Alice and mom sat beside me with dad in tow. Alice and Rosalie were gossiping like usual to look more human. Emmett and Jasper were talking amongst themselves about when they thought dad was going finally to crack. I laughed at ate my lunch.

**Time for P.E. sooo much fun. **I walked in and saw Amber sitting on the bleachers with a group of kids. "RENESMEE OVER HERE!" she yelled from her spot. I walked over there and realized she was sitting with guy and two girls. "Hey what's up?" I asked Amber. "Nothing much, oh this is Trevor, Brittany, and Sammy, guy's this Renesmee" said Amber smiling. "Hey" said Brittany. "What's up" asked Trevor. "Renesmee? You got anything shorter" asked Sam. She was clearly a tom boy. She wore a white tank top and loose fitting dark green basketball shorts. She had the height to try out for the team. "Uh yeah Nessie " I replied. "Got it" said Sam.

"Hey little sis what's up looks like we're finally in the same class" said a boy walking over to Amber. They looked so much alike. "Hey AJ… oh this is Renesmee A.K.A. Nessie she's one of the new kids" said Amber. "Wow you're even prettier up close…umm I'm Anthony but everybody calls me AJ, nice to meet you." Said AJ. He was looking at me and getting a little too close. **Does any guy at this school now about personal space. **"Uhh same here" I said. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY REPORT TO YOUR COUCH AND HAVE A SEAT ON THE BLEACHERS!" yelled one of the coaches. I sat between Sam and Amber while AJ went to go sit with his own group of friends.

The last two classes went by great though Amber wasn't with me. Brittany and Trevor joined me in Study Hall we basically just checked or email on the computers in the class and IM'd (Instant Messaged) each other. I also talked to Alice, I found out Emmett won Dad and Mom left school fifteen minutes ago when a group of guys were talking about something that concerned them and my pants. **Oooook creepy thoughts. **Brittany explained it to me on our way to Civics. She laughed after she saw me blushing. I made two more friends also Madison and Matt. They were couple I figured out they were fighting allllll through out class and were making out one they got to their lockers. **Ha, high school is confusing. **

_**~~~HOME~~~~**_

"Finally" I said running into the house. I said hey to grandma and dived onto my bed to take a nap my head was hurting after trying to take in everything that happened today. I had to ride back home with everybody else. Upside uncle Emmett let me drive. Mom and Dad were nowhere to be found but grandma said they went on a hunting trip and would be back sometime before school. I woke up after my nap and looked at my clock ten pm. **Hmm I could do my homework. **I walked over to the dresser in my room to get my book bag. I threw it over there earlier. I looked at my phone and saw ten missed calls and one voice mail. **Jake. I totally forgot to call him, Damn. Well, better late than sorry. **I pressed send and called him. It ringed for a while then he picked up.

"Took you long enough"

"Hehe sorry Jake I was bushed I basically fell out onto my bed"

"No prob. So how was your first day. I called the house phone earlier and Emmett told me he won a bet about Edward finally cracking and leaving school. Explain?"

"Uhhh, you don't want to know it had something to do with him wanting to beat up every boy in school."

"Huh, wish I could have seen it. Wait, why would he want to do that?"

"No reason"

"Nessie!"

"Fine, Alice picked out my outfit for me today and the guys were just… appreciating it, in the wrong way"

"Growl"

"Calm down Jake it's not that serious"

"Send me a pic"

"Jake…"

"Now I'm serious"

"Why?"

"Ness just send it"

I got up, put Jake on hold and asked grandma for a picture from this morning. **Click and send.**

"Happy now… uhhhh Jake are you still there? …. Jake?"

**N/A: DUN DUN DUUUUN. Chapter 4. Yaaay. Please Review **


	5. Confusion

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **_

**~Confusion~**

_**Jacob P.O.V-**_

"Fine, Alice picked out my outfit for me today and the guys were just… appreciating it, in the wrong way"

"Growl" **Are you serious.**

"Calm down Jake it's not that serious" **Calm down does she have any idea what could have been going through their heads! Trust me I'm a boy, I should know. **

"Send me a pic"

"Jake…"

"Now I'm serious"

"Why?" **Because I care about you and if it made Edward go nuts then I'm sure I'm going to be furious.**

"Ness just send it"

**She told me to hold on. Beep, Picture Message Received. I looked at my cell and clicked ok. It was a picture of Ness, IN A SCHOOL GIRL OUT FIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS, SHE LOOKS HOT! I AM SOOO GOIN TO HAVE A LOOOONG TALK WITH ALICE. AFTER I RIP OFF A COUPLE OF GUY'S HEADS. **

"Happy now… uhhhh Jake are you still there? …. Jake?"

"Oh Sorry Ness. Why would you wear something like that?"

"What do you mean I wore a tank top and shorts hanging out with you and the guy's yesterday? What's the problem?"

"Yeah but…never mind, so got any homework?"** I can't tell her how I feel, it might gross her out.**

"Yeah but I'm a do it later today"

"Uhh Ness it's twelve fifteen am, today IT IS tomorrow." **Ha I bet she hasn't looked at a clock. She must have just woke up. **

"Oh woops, hehe sorry, I'm just…confused this is a lot to take in and I have to go through this for a hundred and seventy nine days" **I grabbed a pair of my shorts, wrote dad a note and hopped out of window. **

"Nessie you can do it I know you can" **I said not trying to give myself away. I ran faster. **

"But Jake…"

"No buts"

"Well what am I suppose to do." **I hung up.**

**I saw her window. Edward I'm here it's me Jake, I thought. He would send on the message. I jumped up on a nearby tree. Then the ledge, and finally I made to her window and hoped in her room. **

She threw a pillow at me.

"Hey. What was that for?"

"For hanging up on me, u jerk!"

**She can't be serious. **"Well I'm sorry for not being able to perform gymnastics and hold a phone!"

"…"

"I'm sorry I should have told you to hold on." **She smiled. **I walked over to where she was sitting on her bed with her notebook on her lap. I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her and started tickling her.

She giggled. "Stop it Jake, I'm almost done" she said.

I stopped and watched her work. We talked all that morning until three- thirty. She let me stay over.

_**Renesmee P.O.V-**_

I woke up to the feel of something soft. I opened my eyes and saw Jake's face. **Aww he looks so peaceful. I wish he could stay over more, but that would give him a heartache, and so would that dream I had last night (more like a coma if was a human). Jake would never see me that way, though he would love to see my dad go nuts. Did he just smirk? Wait, **I looked at my hand it was below his chest. **Oh crap. **I jumped off of the bed and ran straight into bathroom and locked the door. **Oooooh my god did he see what I was dreaming about? Oh no non no no.**

"Huh…Ness, what's wrong?" asked Jake. I heard footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Nnnn…nothiiiing" ** Damn it I stuttered. **

"Your lying, I can tell."

**I breathed in and out to calm down my heart beat. **"I'm serious I just stubbed my toe, I fine… go back to sleep"

"…Ok"

I took a shower and washed my hair. **Oh, great no cloths. **I got my towel and it really tight around me. I opened the door and found Jake looking through my scrapbook. I walked to my dresser. "Find what you were looking for?" I asked. I got my under ware a black t- shirt that said "_Out of My Mind…Back in Five Minutes _" written in white. It had a little green sticky note as the background for the words.

"Yeah your drawing stick figure's killing another stick figure over a piece of cake now? Ha, thought you could do better…like a WHOLE cake." He said smiling.

I turned around blushing and laughing. "Shut up I drew it when Alice and me went to Paris, it was boring on the plane" I said. I ran to my closet grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a cute pair of black Gucci sandals. I ran out the door.

"Hmm, you still never told me about what happened…hey wait up!"

"Ha sorry Jake got to go to school." I said laughing and running to the door. Grandma told me that Mom and Dad already left so I rode with Aunt Alice in her Porsche.

**~~At School by my locker~~**

I was looking in mirror in my locker fixing my hair after lunch. Uncle Emmett and I had a food fight; it got a little out of hand. **Finally! The last piece of lettuce! **I looked in my mirror again and saw boy looking at me in the background he had black short spiky hair with a red streak in the front. He had on all black and had pale white skin, but brownish red eyes smiling at me. I turned around and he wasn't there. I looked in my mirror. **He just vanished. **I shook my head.

**~~P.E.~~**

**Was I imagining things? Why was a emo kid at my locker? He was kinda cute though, but why was he smiling at me?**

"Earth to Nessie…wake up..hey monkeys are having a party in our class let's dance… NESSIE!"

"Huh oh sorry…nice touch with monkeys"

"Aww you think so, so any way I heard there another new kid at or school. I just don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"There's a new kid?"** Wait was that that guy I saw in the hall smiling at me?**

**N/A: I'm sorry I just like cliff hangers. (Jess- I hate you, evil look, )Please Review**


	6. Ummm

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **_

**~Ummm ~**

**~~P.E.~~**

**Was I imagining things? Why was an emo kid at my locker? He was kinda cute though, but why was he smiling at me?**

"Earth to Nessie…wake up…hey monkeys are having a party in our class let's dance… NESSIE!"

"Huh oh sorry…nice touch with monkeys"

"Aww you think so, so any way I heard there another new kid at or school. I just don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"There's a new kid?"** Wait was that that guy I saw in the hall smiling at me?**

"I know right, I thought you and your family were the last ones."

"Oh kay"

"Who do you think it is?…Ohhh here they come" The coached were coming our way but hte new kid was behind all of them. They had us in two groups and didn't tell us what we were going to do.

"Everyone this is Mason" said one of the coaches. They moved out the way to reveal a...

"A girl!", whispered Amber.

I giggled. **Ha didn't see that coming. **

"Renesemee is something funny?" asked coach.

"No ma'am" **Woops. I thought I kept that inside. **

"Good" said the coach. "Today's game is dodgeball!" **Oh great so much fun. **

**~~Alice's Car~~**

**I told Alice about what I saw. We were just coming from mall after school. **

"I don't get it" I asked

"Maybe you were seeing things, you did say he was cute maybe it was hormones" she said smiling.

"Don't even go there!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Ha why?…awww does someone have a crush?" **She was smirking which meant whether or not I wanted to tell her she was going to find out. **

"Nooo" I turned and looked out the window. **Damn nothing but trees.**

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do its Jake….ah, aw crap."

"Haha, I Bugs Bunnied you!" **So not fair!**

"Hmpf" I pouted.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know maybe I'll talk to the new girl and see if she knows anything about him…"

"Not that, about Jake" She was getting closer to our path, but not soon enoiugh.

"Oh…**Think, how do I change the subject.** He hasn't even told me what he told dad at the anniversary party"

"Well you know I can't tell you that's someone else's job…now stop trying to change the subject I meant about your CRUSH on Jacob"

**Damn. **"Oh…umm"

"Hmm well you might want to think fast because…" I srunched down in my seat.

"Oh no please tell me he's not…"

"A-roooooooo" It was Jake. **Great and he's a wolf.**

"Well he has good timing" Alice said smiling and laughing.

"Haha very funny"

"Sorry"

"Well I can't talk to him about it!"

"I repeat you're going to have to think fo something he's running beside the car now.

I looked out my window to see the faint outline of a russet brown wolf.

"Fine pull over, but get ahead of him." She speed up and stopped so fast it was good thing I wasn't wearing a seat belt. I got out of the car right when I was closing the door she whispered.

"Have fun, go play with your booooy friiiiend"

"Alice!" She pulled off and drove to the house.

"This out to fun"

CRUNCH

**Oh no I am not foing to be tackled again. I said smirking.**

**~~In the house~~**

"Haha can't catch me, Jake!" I said sticking out my tounge. We running through the house.

"NESSIE STOP RUNNING I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" growled Jake. **Talk about what, maybe it's a trick.**

I turned the corner to the left hard.

DOOSH! I put on my breaks. **OOPS! He hit the wall. I wanted to laugh. **

I turned around and went to see if Jake was okay. "Uh oh" I poked him. "Hmmm, I think I broke him" I poked him again. The he grabbed me by my arms and flipped us over so I was on my back.

"Ha!, gotcha you little nymph"

"Ahh, no fair!" I pouted.

"Lifes not fair…now why did I have to chase you" **I couldn't tell him not now.**

"You know, this floor isn't really comfortable Jake."

"Really because I could get used to seeing you like this" **So you want to play?**

"Ha, oh really?"

"Yea looking into your eyes, (**Oh) **on the balcony outside of room,**(Aww wait is Jake being romantic usually has another perverted comment) ** gazing at the stars,(**now he decides to go soft on me, this is to much I might just tell him)** He was leaning close to my face like he was going to. **Oh no. **I could get..."

"Jacob, get off of my daughter before I do get you off myself" said Dad. **Thank god, I think? Ohhh Jakes in trouble, haha. **

"Renesmee we need to talk."

"Yes father" I pushed Jake. "Move"

"As you wish your majesty" he helped me up.

"Ah" He smiled.

"I'll be in your room" He stated walking backwards towards the stairs, " Oh and Nessie when you and Edward are done talking about the birds and the bees, we need to talk too"

I rolled my eyes then, stopped, "Oh Dad please tell me this isn't going to be about that mom and grandma already told me that was awkward enough!"

"No it isn't and when did they talk to you about that?"

"Uhhhhh, what were you going to tell me?"

"Hmmm, your Aunt Alice was thinking about what happened at your locker, but I want you tell me explain?" We started walking toward the coaches in the Living room.

"Oh it was after the food fight, there was the boy looking at me through my mirror, I looked at him and he smiled. So I turned around and he was nowhere in sight I looked in mirror and he was gone. I didn't really pay it any mind until I got to P.E. and Amber told me there was going to be a new kid but it was girl named Mason"

"Hmm I see, that is all" He reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone.

"Wait that's it... what are thinking, tell me I want to know something atleast that"

"I'll tell you later, your not ready." He looked me in my eyes. "Right know I need to call your grandfather" He got up and walked away.

"Okay"

**Beep Beep**

**Hmm, New Text, Unkown? Whooooo?**

So you seemed confused?

**New Text, Unknown**

You have no idea who I am and neiter do they. :-)

**Ooook creepy. Reply**

Well then why don't you tell me? Who are you?

**New Text, Unknown**

That's no fun. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough.

**What does that mean?**

**Knock knock**

"I'll get it!"

I opened the door to be greeted by a hug.

"Nessie!"

"Amber?" **What was she doing here? ****She wasn't alone.**

"O-M-G! this is where you live?" She walked in with her bookbag.

"Yes?" **Am I forgetting something? **AJ walked in behind her staring at me and smirking.

"What's up" Said AJ.

"Nothing much, just confused" I looked at Amber. "what are you to doing here Amber?"

"Oh, you don't remember I asked if I could come over and study for the Biology Test tomorrow… you forgot didn't you"

"Uhhh no I didn't! and no offense but...why is your brother here?"

"Yes you did, Oh he had to drop me off. I told him to wait in the car!"

"And I thought I should make sure you arrived safely my dear wonderful and loveable sister" He said in a fake angelic voice.

"Ha. No you didn't you just wanted to see Ness" He walked in, glared at Amber, and closed the door.

"What ever I don't have to listen to this, do you have anything to drink?" He looked at .

"In the fridge" I pulled out my phone and texted everyone that we had guest. "Okay so where should we do this?" I started walking up the stairs to my room. We were going up the stairs.

"Anywhere, but first where is your bathroom?"

"In my room, I'm going down the hall real quick, be right back" I started walking to Aunt Alice's room.

"Ok"

"OMG!" Oh no Jake woops.

"OH IM SO SORRY! I didn't know anyone was in her room." SLAM!

I ran back to where Amber was. Her whole face was pink. **Ha it had to be Jake he wasn't wearing a shirt.**

"Amber!, chill it's just…" Jake came out of the room,

"Nessie! Whose the chick?" asked Jake.

"Ah, Who are you?" asked Amber.

"Look I'm not the one who just barged into someelse's room"

"Ha, I didn't know you were in there ok! I just wanted to find the bathroom"

"Well you should have knocked" They were glaring at each other.

"Amber are you ok!" said AJ. **Took him long enough. **He was carrying a bag of chips.

"Uhhh who are you and dude have you ever heard of a shirt?" AJ asked Jake. **Uh oh, Jake no temper please. **

"Why does everyone keep asking me that I asked first, Nessie explain" **Oh great there all loking at me now took them long enough. **

*******Yaaaaay, Ok so I wanted them to know each other, and know there's something coming up but it's in bits and pieces throughout the story. There's more than one climax. Who's the guy? Are Jake and Ness going to go out? Who's the new girl and why is she there? And who's pregnant? LOL. So please Review!**


	7. Friends

_**~~~Friends~~~**_

_**Previously**_

"OMG!" Oh no Jake woops.

"OH IM SO SORRY! I didn't know anyone was in her room." SLAM!

I ran back to where Amber was. Her whole face was pink. **Ha it had to be Jake he wasn't wearing a shirt.**

"Amber!, chill it's just…" Jake came out of the room,

"Nessie! Whose the chick?" asked Jake.

"Ah, Who are you?" asked Amber.

"Look I'm not the one who just barged into someone else's room"

"Ha, I didn't know you were in there ok! I just wanted to find the bathroom"

"Well you should have knocked" They were glaring at each other.

"Amber are you ok!" said AJ. **Took him long enough. **He was carrying a bag of chips.

"Uhhh who are you and dude have you ever heard of a shirt?" AJ asked Jake. **Uh oh, Jake no temper please. **

"Why does everyone keep asking me that I asked first, Nessie explain" **Oh great their all looking at me now took them long enough.**

"Ok Ok" I walked over to Jake. "This is Amber and the guy holding onto the chip bag is AJ"

"Amber and AJ, this Jacob" I said. I looked at Jake, "Happy now"

He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at me. "Nessie, I meant why are they here also"

"Oooooh, funny story…" I said smiling my ass off.

"Why should she tell you, what are you her body guard" said AJ.

"AJ!" yelled Amber.

"What!"

Jake walked towards AJ and looked him straight in his eyes. "You tell me then." **Ooooh temper. **

"Maybe I will"

Amber and me walked over to where the guys were glaring each other down. "Hey you aren't even supposed to still be here go get in your car and WAIT until I tell you to pick me back up."

"Pssh he started, I ain't scared of him or of you."

Amber crossed her arms and gave AJ a look that said I might not be mom but I will slap you into next week if you push me.

"Fine!" said AJ. She walked over to me and handed me the bag of chips, "See you at school Ness" and walked down the stairs, out the door to his car.

"Ok. Umm Amber why don't you go sit in my room. I want to talk to Jake."

"Ok." She smiled and winked at Jake. He continued to look at me.

"Nessie?"

"I was promised her I would study with her for a test. I forgot." I bit my lip.

"Al right. I could he… "

"I don't think that's a good idea. She already distracted enough in class. I want her to pass." I said. He smirked at me and walked closer.

"Oh so now I'm a distraction"

"No not like that. Jake" He kept walking. **Oh crap I my back just hit the wall. **

"Do I distract you?" He lifted his hand and placed it on the wall beside my head. I glared at him. **Alright you want to play. **

"A little."

"How?"

"Well for starters your dimples incredibly…" I stood up on my tip toes as far as I could go without touching him to stay balanced. So I could whisper it in his ear. "Sexy" **Hahaha. I cant believe I just said that. **

Jakes face went completely red.

**Jacob POV- **

**Did she just? No? Did she? Oh crap I'm blushing. **

**I coughed and backed up away from her. **She was smiling. **She did that on purpose. **

I glared at her. "I'm going down stairs." I turned away from her and walked down the stairs.

**Nessie POV-**

**And breathe! Omg! Ha. Alright time to focus. **I walked into my room and saw Amber sitting on my bed looking at her notes from school.

**~~~~Time Skip**

"Are serious?" said Brittany.

"Yes I'm talking major hunk!" said Amber. We were sitting in P.E. We had a sub so we had nothing to do. I was trying to listen to my mp3 player when Amber decided to tell Brittany about yesterday.

"With no shirt on?"

"Nope" She was smiling. **That's it.**

"Guy's seriously. Chill not a big deal!"

"Ha you said that yesterday and I still don't get why you don't think he's hot."

"He's my best friend that would be…weird."

"No. That would make you an average teenage girl!" I shook my head.

"Whatever." I was tired of this conversation.

**Study Hall went by quick. Brittany finally stopped asking questions about Jake.**

**~~~~~~Civics**

"Hey guess what I heard?" said Brittany.

"What?" I said. The teacher was showing us a video.

"Did you see the new kid today?"

"Yeeees"

"Did you notice she was talking to Trevor?"

"Yea what about it?"

"He likes her."

"Really? I thought he would end up with Sam?"

"Yea me too. I guess you can't choose who have a connection with." **Hmm. Jake. Woah! Woah Woah WOAH! No stop thinking it.**

"I guess not." The opened to the classroom. It was a the secretary and the new girl. She gave a note to the teacher and left.

"Ok it seems we have a transfer to our class. Kimberly Mason" **Kimberly? **I leaned over and whispered to Brittany.

"Wait I thought her name was Mason"

"No that was her last name Mrs. Jackson calls everyone by their last name." said Trevor. He finally took out his headphones.

"Oh" He smiled and shook his head.

"Well I didn't know."

"Yea I figured that you haven't talked to her at all. She's…She's different." Said Trevor. I looked at Brittany and we started to whisper sing.

Trevor and Kimberly sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. We giggled.

"Ladies pay attention to the video"

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson" we said together.

"Hmpf you two are crazy" I rolled my eyes. **Hmm.**

I wrote a note:

Hey do you kno if Kimberly has a brother or something? Like where did she transfer from?

-Nessie*

I passed it to Trevor. He took it and raised his eyebrow at me. "Just answer it" I tilted my head and acted like I using my hand to comb through my hair. He passed it back.

Umm just one he's older then her. She moved here because of him. He WAS the one that was supposed to come to our school, but he asked her to switch schools with him at the last minute. He dropped her off here tho. Idk where she's from. Y?

-Trev

I wrote back.

Oh just curious, thanx. One more question. Do u like her?

-Nessie*

He stared at the note.

Yea. R u jealous?

-Trev

He gave me back the note and plugged his headphones back in his ear. I read it and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ok that was the end. I want you to get your homework from last night. Your homework for tonight is to study the Bill of Rights, pick one of the Amendments and be ready to tell me tomorrow for class. Dismissed."

I went to my locker and threw my books in there. Amber walked with me to front of school.

_**Droom Droom**_

**Oh no!**


	8. The Trap

**Discalimer: Don't Own Twilight. Sucks! Though I put OC character in this chapter. Yaay **

**~The Trap~**

Previously-

Yea. R u jealous?

-Trev

He gave me back the note and plugged his headphones back in his ear. I read it and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ok that was the end. I want you to get your homework from last night. Your homework for tonight is to study the Bill of Rights, pick one of the Amendments and be ready to tell me tomorrow for class. Dismissed."

I went to my locker and threw my books in there. Amber walked with me to front of school.

_**Droom Droom**_

**Oh no! **

_**Outside-**_

We walked outside and saw a group of girls in a crowd. I breathed in and out so Brittany wouldn't notice.

She leaned over and whispered "Who do you think it is?" I sighed.

"I only know one person who could make that sound." I walked down the steps and towards the crowd of very happy girls.

"Excuse me…Coming through…Ah…Ok you just need to move…**You don't even go to this school!**" It took forever I thought I wasn't going to make it alive!

**I was right. **I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Nessie!" Yelled Jake he got off the bike and gave me the biggest bear hug ever.

"Jake…crushing..lu..ngs" he let go quick. I gasped for air. He winced.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?"

"NESSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Brittany. I smiled and pulled her through the crowd. I could hear whispers all around me talking what just happened.

She looked at me and then at Jake. "Ok Amber wasn't lying." She looked at me and put her hand beside her mouth so Jake couldn't see her lips move. "He's hoooot! Are you sure you two aren't"

I shook my head. **Yeeeaa my face looks like a tomato now!** "Yes I'm sure. Don't you have a ride to catch?"

"Fine I'll leave" She shook her head.

Jake was leaning against his bike.

"What do you want Jacob Black!" I half glared.

"Hello to you to Nessie" He grinned.

I smiled. "Hi." I walked closer "Now answer my question"

"Your 'Aunt'' has been blowing up my phone!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Alice?"

"The one and only. She wants you to meet her across the street. She said she was on her way from Seattle."

"Oh ok. You could have texted me though?"

"Riiiiight." I rolled my eyes. **Hmm.**

"Wow. You missed me that much?"

**Lol. I think I saw him twitch. **"No. I just didn't see you all weekend. "

"Uh huh. Well I should go Alice is probably 120 mph down the highway as we speak. Text me later?"

"Sure."

_**McDonalds-**_

I walked in and took a seat. A group of girls followed me from the crowd that was surrounding Jake. I sat by the window in a booth and took up the tables in the middle behind the thingy with the ketchup, straws, and napkins. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**New Text-**

Hey b there in 10. Got held up im coming.

**Reply**

K at Mickey d's. c ya

I put my phone back.

"Mind if I sit here?" It was the new girl.

"Sure I guess."

"You're Nessie right?"

"Yes?" She across the table.

"Kim" I shook her hand.

"I saw you go into the mob of crazed chicks and didn't know whether you made it back out."

"Ha yea. Everything had went dark and very loud." We laughed.

"Hey some of friends are outside they wanted to ask you about that dance next week or something?"

"Oh umm I'm waiting for my aunt. I could text…"

"Trevor said it would only take a minute" I looked at her then looked at a tv to tell the time. **Five minutes that's all I got. **

"Ok. I'll meet you outside. I ordered a frappe."

"K" I waited until she left and walked to the counter to order one and text Alice.

**New Text**

**To: Alice**

**Hey wit kim.**

I stuffed it in my pocket and went outside. She was standing outside and telling me to follow her. **Hmm. **We walked around the corner a little ways then she turned around and tried to throw a punch. I ducked and hit her in her stomach pushing her away from me. She hit the ground then flipped backwards. **Her eyes flashed red. Vampire? **

We were ready to pounce at each other and glaring. "Who are you really?"

She smirked then got out of her pounce. "Wouldn't you like to know, I think we've had this conversation before don't you think"

**Click!Are you serious!**

"You were the one sending me those creepy texts." She started to clap.

"You're smarter than you look."

"Why are you here? I don't even know you!" She laughed.

"It's not you I'm after! It's you little mutt!"

**What?**

I snarled and crouched down. "You can't have him!"

She giggled then crossed her arms. "Ha and a young ass hybrid is suppose to stop me?"

I pounced she knocked me to a wall. "Uh" She ran at me. I got back up she clawed and me and clawed back.

_**Two Minutes Later-**_

We ended up breathing heavy and leaning up against the walls glaring each other down.

"ENOUNGH!" I looked over and the end of the alley there was a man standing in black. She directed attention to the girl.

"Ana that's enough we have to go now! Enough playing with the pet."

"PET!" I was able to speak through my teeth. **Where is Alice? My phone…I can't they'd notice. **

He looked at me. "Quite." I glared. Then two little twin boys appeared behind him. "Get her." **What! **One of them disappeared. I ran. Then I felt something hop on my back. Everything went black. **I'm in a bag! Seriously what's next you're going to put me in the trunk! ...Oh hell no. **I felt two little hands grab my ankles. **What do they feed them steroids! Damn their strong!**

N/A: Awww. Wonder what's going to happen next? Please Review! : )


	9. Surprise

**Discalimer: Don't Own Twilight.**

**~Surprise~**

**Jake POV-**

**I just left Nessie's school but why do I have this feeling that something's wrong? Damn it!**

I made a U-turn at the next light and drove back to McDonalds across from Nessie's school. I parked my bike and went in. **No Nessie. Where is she?**

I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice.

**Ring Ring Ri… She picked up after 2 rings. **

"Jake!"

"What happened? Where's Nessie?"

"I don't know I saw her go into an alley in vision and I called everyone's on their way. I'll explain the rest" **I walked to the alley** "I'm five seconds away from you…Damn it their gone!"

"I know." **Calm down Jake. Breathe. **I walked up to the wall and punched it. **How could I have been so stupid! **I heard something crack probably my knuckles. Then I felt a breeze and heard a car press on brakes fast.

"Jacob it does no good for you abuse yourself before we find her. Think of what she would want you do." **Carlisle. "**Relax Jacob. Let me see your hand."

I tensed . "Jacob what happened I thought you…" said Alice. Jasper walked up and stood beside her.

"THOUGHT WHAT! THAT I WAS WITH HER!" **I couldn't take it! I have to go. I have to find her. I can't just… **I felt someone trying to calm me down. **Jasper.**

"We understand but we love her as well Jacob. We will find her." It was Edward, Bella was standing behind him. "And kill the people who did this."

"No that's my job!"

"Jacob we have no idea who took her." Stated Carlisle.

"Yea but pretty sure its gona be fun as hell find out and especially to find them" **Emmett... great. **

I looked at him. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Now, umm Doc if you wouldn't mind I'd rather not be a handicap with only one hand that works right for the rest of my life."

**Nessie POV-**

**Where am I? I feel something soft…a bed? **I try to move my arms and legs but to no avail. **What type of place is this?** I opened my eyes to my legs chained to the bottom of the bed. I looked at up hands also. I close my eyes.

**I can't believe I've just been abducted by two little migets. Seriously uuuugh I can see it now Uncle Emmett throwing back in my face in near future. **

**Someone else is in here. **I opened my eyes and looked to the right to see the bitch staring at me. She was texting. She closed her phone and set it on the side table beside the bed.

"Comfy" she smirked. I glared.

"Why am I here?"

"By whatever do you me?" She said in an way to sweet evil voice. She got up and walked to the foot of the bed.

"Do you even know where here is?"

I still glared. **Something isn't right. **

"You know…" She started tracing the lace on the bed sheet with her index finger. "Your kind of cute when glare at me." **Oh my fucking god! Hell no! Think eyes almost popped out of head. She's a freaking Lesbian! Seriously!**

She giggled and started to unbutton her top. I closed my eyes. **Are you kidding me! Please tell me she turns into a dude please tell me that would make this a lot better…Well…hell I don't know something other than this. **

"Umm I don't roll that way" I said. She climbed on the bed and tilted her head to side and smirked. **Jake please help me. **

"Ha. You havent figured it…have you?" Her eyes flashed red.

"Do you remember that little boy you saw in your locker?" **Yea but what does…** She? He? Laughed. **OMG! **"Haha you catch on fast." She? He? **Ok you know what I'm calling it and it. **It's hair grew shorter spikier with a black and red streak. Skin grew paler and its eyes went a brownish red color. He crept closer to me and I turned my head. His lips were on my ear.

"I could kill you…right now." **Ugh I think I'm going to be sick. **"But the boss wouldn't like that" He started kissing my neck. He breathed in my scent "But its so…tempting. Maybe I should just…" He tilted my face so I look at him. "Go where no mans been before." I breathed in.

"You wouldn't dare!" I growled.

"But I would" His eyes turned red again. "Oh if you're wondering. I'm a man so I do have what it takes to take your innocence away from you" I spit on him.

"Take that…" He laughed

"You little bitch" He was about to slapped me, when a hand wearing a black glove caught his arm.

"Enough we need her in one piece." I saw his face it that man in the alley that called me a pet.

"I was aware of that. But…"

"That means no bruises either, especially because of something so childish. Suck it up!"

He growled "But you never said anything about keeping her a virgin"

He thought about it. **What the hell. Ok that's it.**

"I'm in the room you know. Plus I' m pretty sure there's more of chance of Jak..Jacob complying to your demands if I'm still a virgin"

"He wouldn't know…"

"Yes he would!" I glared at him. He stroked his fingers over my jawline.

"I promise I'll be gentle."

"Ha yea right!"

"Very well. Ana" He turned around to leave.

"Stop calling me that!" He stopped. I giggled. He glared at me.

"Stop changing into a girl so much and I will" He closed the door. "I'll be waiting for you outside. Two minutes."

**Ahhhhh! Someone help me this isn't funny I'm chained to a metal bed and screwed to the floor.**

"My names Aniko. I'll leave you for now…my kitten." He crawled off of the bed and headed for the door.

"Once I get loose. I'll rip you shreds." I snarled.

"Funny I wanted to do the same to you…except in terms of fucking your brains out type of way. Hasta Luego. Mi gatito"(See you soon. My kitten)


	10. Stars

**Discalimer: Don't Own Twilight.**

**~Stars~**

**(Previously)**

**Ahhhhh! Someone help me this isn't funny I'm chained to a metal bed that's screwed to the floor.**

"My names Aniko. I'll leave you for now…my kitten." He crawled off of the bed and headed for the door.

"Once I get loose. I'll rip you shreds."

"Funny I wanted to do the same to you…except in terms of fucking your brains out type of way. Hasta Luego. Mi gatito"(See you soon. My kitten) He turned around and reached on the night stand to open the draw. I looked over and saw: a box of condoms, a radio, a box of tissue, and a Bible? **Why would there be a bible in the night stand? I am in a hotel?**

He placed the radio on the table and cut it on. "Just to pass the time." I rolled my eyes. "Good night" He walked out of the room. I rolled over and looked at the ceiling. **Jake?** I felt a tear roll down my cheek but didn't wipe it away.

The radio was playing a song.

[Chorus Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

[Verse 1 B.o.B]  
Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[Chorus Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

[Verse 2 B.o.B]  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the decatur, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?

[Chorus Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

i could really use a wish right now  
i could really use a wish right now (wish right now)  
like shooting stars  
i can really use a wish right now (a wish right now, a wish a wish, a wish right now)

_Ok that was Airplanes by B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams. Up next…_

"Can we pretend that Airplanes, In the night sky, Are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)…" I yawned and went to sleep.

**The Cullen's ~~~**

**Jacob POV-**

I looked at him. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Now, umm Doc if you wouldn't mind I'd rather not be handicaped with only one hand that works right for the rest of my life." Said Jake.

"Oh right I might have to…" he turned his head.

"BELLA!" Edward ran to follow her. I ran with him but Emmet and Jasper appeared in front me.

"Let me go!"

"Jacob I fix your hand…this might hurt a little" He broke it again so he could fix it. **What type of shit is this!. Owww…hehe just kidding. **

**Edward POV-**

"BELLA…love stop!" She was fast. Running through the streets. She stopped and tilted her head. **She had a scent? **I skidded in road.

BEEEEEEEP. I grabbed her and moved her out of the way of the upcoming truck. We landed on the ground. I flipped over so I was on top of her. She snarled. Flipped us back over and got up and ran. I caught her leg. She glared at me. She tried to pull away.

"Edward! Get off of me I have to find my baby!" she snarled.

"WE will find OUR baby. Bella but this isn't the way."

She stopped moving. "Oh so standing around talking is!"

"No."

"Precisely! We need to be doing something and you won't help then maybe I should I get Jake since he's the only one who does! " I stared in shock.

"You're just mad. We should get you back to the house with the wounded puppy." I got off of her, pulled her up, and through her over my shoulder.

"Ah. Edward!...Ugh! this isn't fair." She was pouting.

I pinched her butt."Ow"

"Shhh" I said. She giggled. I smirked.

**Jacob POV-**

"Where the hell are they?" I yelled. I was pacing back and forth in the living room. **That's it! **"I'll be right back" I walked outside, ran to the tree's, took off my pants, tore off a piece of my shirt and tied my pants to my ankle. I changed into a wolf.

**Hey where yall at?**

**We're coming damn it!**

**Seth watch your tongue! Jake calm…the...fuck… down!**

**Lea shut up! You're not mom!**

**No, But I can tell her that her precise baby boy…**

**Snitch!**

**What was that!**

**You heard me.**

**Where the hell are you! I'm a kick your ass!**

**I'd like to see you try you…**

**SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!**

**Silence…**

**Finally! If both of you aren't here in five minutes then we're leaving without you.**

**Leaving? Where are we going! (Seth)**

**If you shut up he'll tell us!**

**Why are you so…**

**If you two start again I'm hunting both of your asses down!**

**Silence…**

**Hurry up and get here. Oh and howl so I'll know where you're at. We need to see if we sense her around here anywhere. Then we're heading to Forks and Seattle. **

**Gotcha! (Seth)**

**Whatever on my way! (Leah)**

I changed back. **It's starting to get dark out here. The stars are going to come out soon. Nessie becareful.** I went inside. **Hmm not in the living room? **I went to the kitchen. **Nope**. **Those blood suckers better have not left me here. **

I went to Nessie's room and opened the door. I hit in the face with a tank top. **Wait this isn't…it was her bra. **

**Please Review!**


	11. Bath Time?

**Discalimer: Don't Own Twilight.**

**~Bath Time?~**

I went to Nessie's room and opened the door. I hit in the face with a tank top. **Wait this isn't…it was her bra. I think I feel lightheaded. ***If you want to know what was Reneesme's dream review or message me and I'll post it on my profile for a week or two.**

**Alice POV-**

"ROSE!" I screamed. I was in the closet and Rosalie was looking through Reneesme's dresser. Jacob walked in and Rose threw Nessie's bra.

"What?" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what!" I pointed to Jake. **Omg I think he's in shock.**

"I think he's dead." She was smirking.

"Not funny!" I walked over to Jake and waved my hand in his face. "Helloooo anybody hoooome up there. Jake wake up."

"Geez he acts like threw…"

!

_Rose was sitting on the bed with a thong in her hand. She throws it at Jake-_

!

"Alice!"

"Huh. Oh….Rose don't do it!"

"I figured you see that! Cheater!" She glared at me.

I hit Jake on the back of his head. "Huh oh what happened…BLONDIE you're going to-!" **Congrats he still alive! And now their fighting again…hmm did I do the right thing? I here chuckling. Edward!**

I heard a door close. "Sorry Alice I couldn't help myself. Why don't you down the hall to see Carlisle maybe you can focus on Reneesme again."

"Okay I'll try. But I'm starting to think someone blocking my vision."

"Hmm…You don't think?"

"I don't know if we're dealing with our own kind or if there are werewolves involved."

"Okay…Oh call Emmett over here to help me break up these two and check on Bella I left her with Jasper so he could try and calm her nerves."

"Gotcha! Go easy on them."

"On Rose yes, Jacob that's another story." **Uh oooh!**

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing, just a few questions wondering in his head he shouldn't be asking about MY daughter's underwear."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

He growled.

**Jacob POV-**

"Blondie calm the fuck down!" We were wrestling this time.

"My name isn't Blondie, you damn dog!"

"That's not my name either!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"We're in Nessie's room if we break anything; you do realize we're going to be hunted down by Alice and Bella right?"

"Ha. I'm a blame it on you."

"Real mature Blondie, aren't you suppose be like 80 years old or something?"

"Why you-"

**Nessie POV-**

"Hmm." **Ugh I'm still on this damn bed!**

I turned over and opened my eyes. "Ahhh" I crawled over to the other side of the bed. **Why are there two sets of eyeballs staring at me. They're peeping over the edge bed. **The light came on. **It's the two little migets. **One had their hand on the lamp switch the other was tilting its head to the side like a lost puppy. **?**

"Ummm-"

"You snore" said the one that I called a puppy. I didn't notice last time but he was dressed in white and the other in black. He also had his hair black and white. The back of his head was white and the top was black. The other was vice versa.

"Like a retarded chain saw…where's Jason!" He smiled. **No that was a little creepier then a smile. **

"She does not you can barely hear her!"

"Don't correct me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

He growled "You're a dumbass!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"You swore! I'm telling." He was pointing at him.

**Hahahahaha. Is it wrong to think their cute?**

"You have issues!"

"I do not stop being mean to me!" He started to cry.

"Aww look what you did!" I said. I scooted back over to that side of the bed.

The one dressed in black looked at me. "It's not my fault he's a punk."

"Tell him to stop. Nice lady." He was still crying but louder. The door opened. I think someone was watching me.

"Umm, shhhh shhhh what can I do to it better?"

"Sniff. I haven't had my bath yet…will you come take one with me?"**? What the hell?**

"Ummm…Oh-"

"NO!" I looked up to see Aniko in the room and the other twin staring in shock at the one that was crying.

**N/A: hehe I'm evil. Please review!**


	12. Captured

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Sucks for me :(

**~Captured~**

**Nessie POV-**

"NO!" I looked up to see Aniko in the room and the other one staring in shock at the one that was crying. **Ok what the hell is going on. **"Umm….excuse me?" I said looking at the two little midgets.

The one that was dressed in black glared at me. "Do you have any idea how old we are?" **Umm nope not a clue. **

"I'm going to enjoy this." Aniko said smirking. **What I wouldn't do to whip that smirk off of his face.**

"And what do you mean by that?" I tilted my body to face the side of the bed they were standing at.

He smirked even more."Tell her"

I looked back over towards the two little midgets and looked at the one dressed in black.

"Ha don't look at me I aint telling you, ask the perverted little angel." **Ah that little brat!** I glared. **Ugh my throat burns!**

"Fine!" I said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously!"

"Hey, you're the one who kept going." He smirked. I mumbled something about boys, smirking, evil ass vampires, running up my blood pressure. **Why do I have to deal with this! Hmm I really got to pee right now let's get this over with! **I looked up to see them looking at me.

"What?" I said looking at all of them.

"You do realize we are vam-" Started Aniko. **Now he says something.**

"Yea Yea shut up!" **Smart ass! ** **Why are we even having this conversation? I thought I was a prisoner not some damn guest tied to a bed for fun… how do I get out of this? **"What did you want Aniko?"

He smirked and sat on the bed. "The boss wants to see you."

"Boss?...you mean the creepy big 'I will be back!' looking dude?" (GG- hehe terminator!)

He shook his head. "No" He looked at the twins, then back at me. "The twins will unchain you and show you around this room." He looked at them. "Ange! Diable! No fighting! Watch her!" (Ange- Angel; Diable- devil/demon; in french)

**French? Now I'm back to being a prisoner. Sigh. Wait, I am not being babysittered by babies!**

"You, will get dressed and meet us with the twins, of course, down stairs when you're done. I'm sure you're just a little bit thirsty."

I arched my brow. "And I should agree to this because….."

"Ha…" He moved up the bed closer to my face. I turned my head. He whispered "Because if you don't it might be the last face you'll ever see."

I tightened my jaw and turned to face him. "Fine! Now, GET-OUT!" **Jackass…**

He smirked but got off of the bed and left.

**In the Hall**

**Aniko POV-**

Why do I always have to check on the prisoners?...She is kind of cute though. I shook my head and I walked out of the room. **What am I thinking she belongs to a-a dog! ** I turned down the hallway and bumped into a night watchman running down the hall. "We have gotten word of a couple lost in the woods near here." **Hmmm I guess hiring them wasn't a waste.**

**Interesting I guess the parties starting? **"Did you tell the boss?" I said.

"Yea, I was told to invite them in…for dinner" He smirked.

"Hm delightful" I smirked and asked him to show me where they were.

**Cullen House**

**Jacob POV-**

I was sitting at a restaurant in the middle of nowhere but trees. I was there with the Cullen's at another of their bloodsucking friends place with Leah and Seth. "Why do they get to go out and we have to wait here." I said.

"If I have to tell your ass one more damn time that you don't need know…" Said Rose.

"If you would tell me…"

"NO!"

I growled.

I felt Bella touched arm. "Jake it's going to work."

I looked at her. "Fine"

**Bella POV-**

"I know you want to protect her, and kill every last one of them right know. But…you have to restrain yourself." **Like I am.**

"I don't know how much more I can take! Bells." He looked at me.

Sigh. "Me either. Edwards got me on a leash as it is."

"Ha and you're punishing me!"

She glared. **Same old Jake.** "Oh whatever, you'll get over it!"

"Ha after I get you back!"

"Oh no no no no!"

"Oh yea. Its gona happen"

"Jacob Black don't you even…"

Emmett walked over to where we were."Edward and Esme should be getting closer. I just checked with Alice." I looked at Jake. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. I squeezed his hand and walked over to where Alice and Jasper where sitting at the Bar holding hands. "Jasper…does she see…"

He let go of her hand and grabbed my arm to lead me to a booth. He sat down on one side and me on the other. "Alright, well you see here, Alice saw Reneesme chained to a bed and she made a decision to a guy about going to see the boss behind all of this mayhem." Said Jasper.

"What why would she do that?" Jake said. I turned to look at him.

"Go on Jasper."

"Well the guy told her if she didn't it'll be the last face she'll ever see."

"Groooooowl"

"Jake outside! Now!" He ran out the door. **Damn it. **"Seth is your sister following him?"

"I'm on it!" he ran out of the house.

"Here's the ear piece…Catch!"

"Jasper!" We looked at Alice its time. We got up. "what do we have to do?"

"Well for starters catch up to Jake. Edward and Carlisle still don't know who's behind this but there sure it's a vampire. The only problem is we still don't know what they have Reneesme for? Carlisle's caught up to them…"

"Wait. Why is he out there…"

"He couldn't stand being away from Esme and to keep Edward at bay. There a likely chance he'll react just like you did earlier when he see Nessie. He just keeps his emotions at bay for along as he can stand it. Bella."

"Oh.h"

"Shall I continue?" I nodded. "Ok- " She froze. "They captured them…"

**In the hall**

**Nessie POV-**

**Don't scream, Don't scream, Don't scream!**

"Why is this pink?" I asked Ange

"I think it's horrible" said Diable

"Do you always have to say what comes to your mind first?" I asked pulling at the dress. I was still in the room with the twins. I was trying to take up as much time as I could. I went in the closet.

"Yes, yes I do. Now pick a damn dress!" I turned around.

"Don't rush her!" said Ange

"Stay out of this!"

"You don't tell me what to do!" **I shook my head.**

"Look she's only doing this to by time!"

I took out a sleeve less dark purple dress and a pair of black tights and a pair of gray flats. **I can run easier in this than just a dress. **"I'm to take a shower."

**~~Woods~~**

**Jake POV-**

**What am I doing?**

**Jake! Wait up!**

**Go away Seth!**

**You can't get rid of me that easy Jake.**

I turned around and stopped running.

**What happened?**

**They've been captured.**

**What—**

**Wait…** He transformed and started talking into a earpiece. "Yea. Ok here he is." He threw it at me. I changed and plugged it into my ear.

"What do we do?"

"Hey Jake! Its Emmett. Where yall at it time to play!"

"Where should we meet?"

"Stay where you are Edwards on his way!"

"What! I thought-"

"He came back! There can't be three people going it'll blow it! Plus we need him help us communicate with you so you three are going to be working together. Me, Rose and Alice are going in through a new by river and Leah, Jasper and Bella are going to try and get to Nessie."

"So we're the bait."

"Yea Yea, You get all the fun!. I'm going to join you when we get pass the doors then Alice and Rose will take care of the rest."

"sounds like fun!"

"Ha just keep your mic. On and look for Eddie…Oh and watch your back, you can tell the difference between us and them right?"

"Haha trust me the eyes are a dead giveaway, beside the intent of trying to kill me." I shook my head.

"Over and out, then." I looked at Seth.

"That sounds like fun. So when are we going to tear them to shreds."

Whooosh! "As soon we get close enough." **Edwards home! **He looked at me.

"Nice to see you to. So you all set."

"Does it matter? Lets go." I told him, I was about to turn around then I saw that Edward had in two earplugs. "Whats with the-"

"Hold on…They just invited them in-"

"Whats happing?"

"They don't know what we are…yet? He's asking if they would like to stay the night and they'll drive them out to the bus station tomorrow.." He looked up confused.

"Well isn't that…nice." I looked back even more confused.

"Are you kidding me! This is exactly like a horror flick! No offense Edward but this is the whole "I want-to-suck-your-blooood!" He started moving and holding his arms out in front like a zombie.

I looked at Edward. "Looks like it just turned into a stealth plan."

"I'll tell Alice, Emmett and Jasper."

"What about Bella?" I crossed my arms

"Ok I'll tell everyone." He glared.

**Nessie POV-**

I was being lead down the stairs when caught the scent of something that sent both my throat on fire and my stomach growling. I balled my hands in a fist to calm my hunger. We came to two double doors that opened to a humungous dining room. **The middle…wait DARK ages have nothing on this room. Wow! **

**Please Review :)**


End file.
